Altair LaCroix
|kanji=アルテア ラクロア |romaji=Arutea Rakuroa |alias='Celestial Knight: Celifer' (天の騎士: セリファー, Ten no Kishi: Serifā) Al (アル, Aru) |birthday=November 11 |age=16 |gender=Male |height=173.5 cm |weight=60.9 kg |hair=Iridescent |eye=Iridescent |bloodtype=AB- |quirk=Celestis |status=Active |family=Rigel LaCroix (Father) Serafina LaCroix (Mother) Celeste LaCroix (Sister) |birthplace=Phoenix, Arizona USA |occupation=Student |affiliation= |team(s)= |fightingstyle=All-Around |base of operations=Tokyo, Japan |entrance exam= |quirk apprehension= 1st |class grades= 3rd |debut= |voice= }} Altair LaCroix also known as Celestial Knight: Celifer (天の騎士: セリファー, Ten no Kishi: Serifā), is a Foreign exchange student from the United States and is a part of a very wealthy family. He is the heir to the LaCroix Estate and next in line to take over his Father's Aerospace Company, Starfire Galactic Inc. He is a prime target for the League of Villains because of his Quirk. He currently lives in Tokyo and attends U.A. Highschool. Appearance Altair's appearance is unusual due to his Quirk. He has Iridescent Hair and Eyes that sometimes sparkle with what looks like stars. These are traits shared with his father. Aside from his hair and Eyes he overall looks like a normal kid. He is slender and slightly muscular due to him having a Rhomboid Mesomorph type body. Due to his appearance, he often gets more attention than he really wants with most asking about his hair and eyes when first meeting them. He also wears a pendant made from a unique form of Quartz called Stellaine, which is a unique form of non-terrestrial quartz that his father's company discovered deposited in a meteorite. Personality Altair is an often eccentric carefree and extroverted fun loving individual and is also honest, kind, loyal earnest, and hardworking. His dream is to become a hero that can not only protect the earth but also the entire solar system and use his father's company to establish a hero space force. He is also obsessed with anything paranormal, Aliens and UFOs more than anything else. The kind of music he likes is mostly Oldies Genres such as Doo Wop and Rockabilly, something that always bewilders his classmates. Despite his eccentric ways, he is more intelligent than wghat most give him credit for, a trait he somewhat shares with Izuku Midoriya. Despite his easygoing attitude he often buries And hides his insecurities and troubles often seeing them as a form of weakness or doubt. As a result, there are times his personality takes a darker tone under adrenaline rushes, often developing slight sadistic tendencies against villains that hurt the ones he holds dear. History Abilities Quirk Celestis: Celestis is a quirk inherited from his father. Celestis allows Altair to utilize Objects, Energies, and Phenomena of a Stellar nature using the "Celestial Energy" that emits from the user's body. He has yet to develop it's full potential like his father. His quark is very dangerous and destructive as well as highly coveted by many villains even those in the league of villains. When combined with his Martial Arts he is a force to be reckoned with. Despite his Quirk's sheer power and versatility, it has some severe drawbacks. The first drawback is that using this Quirk causes a headache which increases in severity every time the user uses the quirk if they hadn't recovered from their last head ache yet. The second drawback is that creating certain things causes the user to suffer from radiation sickness, causing the user nausea, head aches, fatigue, a fever, and to vomit. If they do it again before fully recovering, they'll start to suffer from anemia because of the radiation sickness causing many of the user's blood cells to die. The third and probably the biggest drawback which is potentially life threatening is that if the user exerts their Quirk too much, their skin will start to rapidly burn which can permanently scar and even kill the user if it goes on for too long. Super Moves Starbeam: Altair forms a finger pistol with one or both his hands and creates a beam of cosmic rays and energy and directs it at a target. He developed this move when he was little while shooting cans on his backyard fence back home. Orion's Arrow: Altair creates a bow and arrow out of Cosmic Energies and fires an arrow at the target, the result is a large explosion comparable to a blast of TNT. This is a move he developed during middle school basing it on the mechanics of Starbeam. Starcluster: Altair forms a group of miniature stars that hone in on targets and go supernova when they hit. The supernovae are miniaturized and so are not nearly as powerful as an actual supernova, being only 1 to 3 tons of TNT in force. This move was one he developed for the entrance exam and was able to use it to seek out vilain bots during the practical exam scoring points and protecting the weaker students from harm. Starburst: Altair emits a large about of starlight from his body that blinds and confuses his opponent. He will often use this as cover to escape from or attack an opponent at close range. Other Abilities Enhanced Instinct: Altair's Instincts and Intuition are animalistic in nature. His immediate responses to external stimuli and other environmental factors make him a formidable opponent for almost anyone. As a result he has some of the fastest reflexes and responses of anyone in U.A. High. Martial Arts: Altair is proficient in Chinese and Japanese Martial Arts. He often combines this with his quirk to augment his speed in attacking. He also adds blasts of stellar energies to some of his punches but often only does so on villains because it could potentially be lethal. Swordsmanship: Altair is a proficient swordsman. This compliments his martial arts abilities and also uses it in combination with his Quirk. He is capable of Dual Wielding, Reverse Grip Techniques, as well as Single and Double Handed techniques. Strategic Mind: As the heir to his father's Aerospace Company, Altair shares the same strategic mindset as Izuku Midoriya. He always gathers as much information on his freinds', enemies', and rivals' abilities as he can and actively seeks out possibilities that will place the situation in his own and comrades' favor. Because of this, it is possible that he can get out of almost any sticky situation that plagues him. Musical Talent: Altair can sing and play the guitar, something he learned back home in the united states when hanging out at local diners and taverns in Phoenix, Arizona. He keeps his Cherry Red Epiphone Riviera Custom in his room within a black leather guitar case that is lined with red velvet. Stats Equipment Celestial Armor This is his Superhero Costume. Created using the latest technology of his father's company. It can allow Altair to survive in any environment one can think of, even in space. The suit can also form wings made of stellar energies enabling him to fly. It also protects him from the bursts of radioactive particles and energies produced by the products of his quirk. The front mask glows the same iridescent glow seen in his hair and eyes when active. Celestial Sword A sword created to go with his Celestial Armor. When not being used it is mounted on the back of his armor. It has the same traits as his suit, allowing him to use close quarters combat even in the most extreme of environments. It is extremely sharp and can cut through almost anything. It can also transform into more powerful versions but such forms have not been fully released yet. Relationships Trivia *His Father's Family all have names related to Stars, Constellations, and Astronomy while his Mother's Family all have names related to the Divine. Category:Protagonists Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Students Category:Males Category:Heroes in Training Category:U.A. Students